Sundae Pants
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: What if one day Ally discovers that Austin loves to eat ice cream on his pants ? What will happen next ? AUSLLY SMUT Reposted because removed it :O


**Hey guys ! How are you ? I hope you're all fine ! And thanks for reading my first lemon that's so nice of you ! :) **  
**Here comes another one ! I'm counting on you for leaving some reviews I'd like to have some opinions on it ! ^^**

**Rating : M (lemon soo don't like, don't read...)  
Pairing : Austin & Ally (Auslly)**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, if I did the show won't be on Disney Channel anymore... haha**

* * *

**SUNDAE PANTS**

**AUSTIN POV**

I was sitting on the counter of the musical shop, Sonic Boom, licking an ice cream I had bought few minutes ago at the beach. I was waiting for Ally, the shop was closed now, she had to close it earlier because she was attended the Mall Convention. I sighed, _what a stupid stuff..._  
What takes her so long ? _DAMN my ice cream fell on my pants...  
_I looked at my left then at my right, GOOD Nobody was there ! I decided to bump off the counter and to took off my pants which leads me in my famous cars underwear, well don't care nobody is there and Ally is okay with that. I put my pants on the counter and began to put whipped cream and some knob **(A/N : I hope you know what I mean... ^^)** on it. I bend my head to it and began to lick it.

**ALLY POV**

I was in the practice room in order to tidy the room, I wonder if Austin is there he asked me for watching a movie. Can't wait to go there ! I looked around the room to see if anything was at its place, well PERFECT ! I left the room, and decided to go downstairs but then I saw Austin's head, I smiled. Suddenly I frowned at what it was doing, he was... licking his pants ! _Eurk Degusting ! Wait a second why my cheeks are warm ?_ I looked at Austin's tongue and I felt myself blushing a bit more, _why does it affect me like that ?_ I began to cross my legs feeling the wetness coming from my private part. _Why's that ?_ I took a step back and fell on the ground finding my head in drums. I took it off and saw Austin looking at me while blushing, he was stopping what he was doing but he had his tongue out. I looked at it feeling myself licking my lips. _What did I do that ? Why is he walking towards me ? OH MY GOD ! He has cars underwear well I find it sexy though... What am I saying ?_ I took a step back and I feel the cold wall behind me and Austin's hand next to my head.

« What are you doing Austin ? I said « no eating » in the store » My voice was quite a whisper. Suddenly I froze because I feel something cold on my cheek and Austin's tongue licking on it. I begin to moan, and I blushed when he looked at me.

«Sooo Ally ? Do I turn you on ? » He looked at me, smirking. His hand was on my thigh, near my core, I digged my nails in his arms when I felt his fingers rubbing my core.  
« Damn Alls you're so fucking wet ! Is it for me ? » He bit my earlobe and I groaned. _What am I going to do ? I want him so much... But he's my bestfriend, that's weird..._

« Austin... What are you doing ? » I tried to let go of his grasp but he put his hands under my thighs and lifted me up. I unconsciouslly wrapped my legs around his waist, and we both moaned. _God I can feel he's big... _I began to ground into him with a smirk. _Naughty Ally !_

« Ally... what are you doing ? What do you want ? » He began to let kisses down my collarbone and I grasp some of his hair.

« You... Austin... »

« Awesome... Because I want you too... » He walked with me in his arms towards the practice room, he climbed the stairs and locked the door where he pushed me against it.

« What is happening ? We are bestfriends, aren't we ? » I whispered, my voice shaking with excitation.

« We are more than that and you know it, Alls... » I shivered at his groggy voice, it was telling me. that he was absolutely turned on... _Come On Austin, Make me want you..._

He began to take off my top leaving me in a yellow bra.  
« My favorite color... » he lets kisses on my shoulder, and I took him by the cheeks and crashed my lips into his. I asked the access for his mouth I wrapped my arms around his neck and he sat on one of my green chair, with me sitting on his laps, not breaking away from the kiss. He unclapsed my bra and I feel the cold squezzing my skin and my nipples got hard. _From the cold or... from excitation ?_  
He broke off the kiss and smirks at the sight of my nipples. I crossed my arms around me, shyly.

« Hey don't do that... You're perfect to me Alls ! » He took my arms and leant his head to my nipples, sucking on it gently. I let out a moan and grasped his shoulder. I felt him smile and he continued. For my little vengeance, I decided to ground into him. He let out a groan and lift me up in order to take off my underwear. I shivered at the cold which blew against my wet core. He gulped when he saw how wet I was but it quickly turned into a smirk. I took off his shirt and his underwear and here I stand, naked, in front of him, naked too. _What am I going to do ? _I looked at him, and my trailed his body to end on his... _WOAH THAT'S HUGE ! _Austin put his hands on the back of my thighs, pulling me closer to him.

« Alls ? » She looked down, shivering.  
«Are you okay ? »

He put me on his lap, stuffling a moan when he felt my wet core on his cock.

«Yeah, you know... I didn't do anything with a guy, I'm still a virgin... »

He lifted her chin up with his thumb so that she can look in his eyes

« Don't worry I am too ! We don't have to, we can wai- »  
« No I want to ! I wanted you to be my first ! »

He wrapped his arms around her waist,

« Really ? I've always wanted you to be my first too ! »

I kissed him harshly on the lips, letting his tongue comes into my mouth, I touched his with my own tongue, letting the muscles battling fiercely for dominance. I wrapped my arms around his neck, so that my chest was against his. He broke off the kiss letting his forehead against mine, craving his eyes into mine.

« Are you sure, Ally ? »  
« Of course Austin ! Well where are we going to... ? »  
« On the pool table ? »

I blushed as he lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist and we let out a loud moan as our genital parts touched. He sat me on the pool table. Austin asked for entrance as he ran his tongue across my lips, deciding to play with him a bit, I closed my lips tighter. A low growl came from Austin as his hands moved lower until he could grab my ass, causing me to gasp as he quickly thrusted his tongue in, dominating my mouth once again. I enjoyed the feeling of his tongue exploring every inch, and was surprised at how good of a kisser he was, I quickly began to wrestle his tongue with my own. Austin's hands ran up and down my back as we kissed, making their way to my breast, where a moan passed my soft lips as he gently massaged them. We broke the kiss to breath, his hand though never stopped, and it was only seconds before his lips began attacking my neck, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh. Determined, he searched thoroughly for that spot, and soon he bit down at the crook of my neck and I couldn't help but moan. I rubbed his cock, _well that was very thick and very hot ! _He groaned at that feeling, and some pre-cum liquid was beginning to spread out over his cock's head.

« Does it hurt ? »  
« Well... It feels good, your hand is warm... »  
« What should I do ? » I blushed, looking at him, he had pursed his lips, I began to rub my hand on him.  
« Alls... » He moaned, _should I keep doing this ?_  
« Austin I want you inside of me... »

He goes to his jacket and took a condom, he began to rip the condom's packing but I put my hand on his.  
"Let me help you, I watched some videos about putting on a condom"  
He looked at me, impressed.  
I took the condom from him and put it on. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He stroked my cheek, and kissed me.  
"You're so perfect, Alls!"

I lined his cock to my entrance, rubbing it against my clit making us shiver, and I bit my bottom lip, looking at him. He send me a «Don't worry I'd be gentle » look. He thrusted into me and I winced in pain. I scratched his shoulders and whispered «No, it's okay... The pain will go away ! » I buried my head in his neck and he kissed my hair.

He put his hands on my hips, and I moved my hips. He groaned my name. Maybe the first time wasn't as worst as I thought. _God that was good... He was good !_ I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, smiling through little groans as he began to pump in and out of me. He had little drops of sweat on his forehead and his eyes was as darker as before because of the desire, I guess.  
He was so huge inside of me but it felt good, my ache was gone and the pleasure was here and I bit my lips as I asked him to move faster in order to send me over the edge. I could tell he was close to his orgasm because he had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily. I kept my eyes opened as I began to let out loud moans and I felt the pool table shaking under me.

"Austin..." He opened his eyes and looked at me. He trailed kisses down my neck and sucked on it, leaving another Hickey. _Well I'll have to found a lie to tell my parents about it  
Woah ! Did I just say that ?_

I grabbed his hair as he sped up the rythm. I felt his cock vibrating in me, I guess he had just come. Well not me !  
I read an article on the internet that said that "Not all girl have an orgasm on their first time"

He stood up, panting heavily as I blushed.  
"You're amazing Alls..."  
"Sorry I didn't share the..."

He came towards me with another desire in his eyes, well that one freaks me out. He whispered in my ear, biting my earlobe. I shivered. _His voice was... Incredibly HOT !_ At the moment he murmured that sentence I felt myself melt.  
"Can I make you cum ?"

I froze and looked at him, well he had recovered. He crashed his lips against mine violently than before, and I shrieked. He bit my bottom lip, and slided his tongue into my mouth. I broke off the kiss to breathe, he took another condom to put it on. _Woah ! He's ready for another round, Well my core is a little bit sore but that's okay !_

He sat on the chair where we were sitting on before going on the pool table. I smiled when I see him with his emphasized cock, freshly "wrapped" in a condom.

"Come here" he said in a husky tone which made shiver.  
I come to him and sat on his lap. He looked at me and stroked my nipples, I moan. He leant in and took one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Austin..." I grounded into his groin and began to groan against my chest. I stood up and slammed myself on him.

"God, Alls..." he buried his head into my neck as I felt his warm breath. He put his hands on my hips and I sped up the rythm, I felt a new heat onto my stomach, it was good, my pain was gone and the pleasure was at its edge. He moved his hips and I moan, scratching his shoulder, letting drops of blood and I licked them. I could tell I was close to my own orgasm because my walls began to clench around his cock.

"Austin... I-Im about..." I screamed as I felt his finger on my clit, rubbing it.  
"Fuck... Alls ! Come with me !" he panted, speeding up the rythm and then a flash came before my eyes and I collapse on him, my body shaking. I had my head on his shoulder and he kissed me on the forehead. I bit my bottom lip wanting him to kiss me once again and there were knocks on the door.

"Ally? Are you there, the front door was open so I came in, what is these pants on the floor? And why were you screaming? Who is with you ? Your boyfriend ? Did you two use protection? ALLISON ETHAN DAWSON ANSWER ME BEFORE I CRASH THE DOOR"

I look up at Austin, shocked despite the blush who was spreading on my cheeks.  
We got undressed and he puts his arms around when I finished to put my clothes on.

"Hey Alls... ?"  
"Yes Austin?"  
"I love you..."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes,

"I love you too Austin !"  
"Soo will you be my girlfriend and do the honor to go to the restaurant with me, after the film of course !"  
"Austin Monica Moon are you asking me on a date ?  
"Yes I am, Allison Ethan Dawson, I have to thank your father for letting me know your middle name"

I punched him playfully on the arm,

"Idiot !"  
"Oww !"

I laughed and we go out the practice room, My father had his arms crossed and was looking to Austin and me,

"Aaaaaaaaaah Finally ! I was certain you'll be together again ! Mike owes me $50 !"

He laughed triumphically and left,  
I looked at Austin and he shrugged. He smiled at me and took my hand which I interwined our fingers.

Licking ice cream on pants is gross but when it comes to lick them on a body, that's better. Austin tried this on me and... _Oh God that felt so good !_

Yeah I've given my virginity to Austin at the age of 18, when you wait too long, better is it. I'm married with him since 5 years now, and I'm 6 months pregnant ! What could be better than that ?

* * *

**Sooooo what did you think of it? OMGGG Louder is out in 3 days that's amazing can't wait ! But I have to wait since the beginning of October to listen to it (Yeah I didn't listen to the song yet I prefer to wait for the album ^^) **  
**And did you hear that the season 3 will be aired on the 27th of October ? Can't wait for it ! **  
**Too bad I'm leaving in France...**

**TOODLES ! LOVE YOU ALL ! #R5Family #Auslly **

**PS : You can follow me on Twitter, here's my account = FloowwHyrule**


End file.
